


Strong, Yet Soft

by Flavius



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awwwooooo!!!!, Fluff, Fluffy as hell!!, Halloween, Harvest Festival, Keaton is a good boy!, Other, They/Them Robin, Wolf Costume, Wolf Robin good!, asfhjasgjlhasgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavius/pseuds/Flavius
Summary: Keaton and Robin are getting ready for the harvest festival and Robin needs to figure out their costume!Robin is referred to as they/them because all versions of them are valid!!!
Relationships: Reflet | Robin/Flannel | Keaton
Kudos: 1





	Strong, Yet Soft

The fall weather was hitting Askr as October finally came along. The leaves began to fall and change color and the air was becoming more cool. With this change brings the energy to begin working on the Harvest Festival. A time for the heroes of Askr to dress up in attire for the fall season. Robin has been a part of dressing up for festivals before, but the Harvest Festival so far has been one they gotten fancy for yet. 

However, the idea has become more appealing thanks to the arrival of the chief of the Wolfskin, Keaton who was summoned not too long ago. He is still trying to make his way through the events of Askr. Robin has been of great help to him and the two have gotten close with the time they have spent together. It was only recently that Robin asked Keaton to share a room with them and after pretending to not care, he accepted.

Keaton had been tasked by Robin to retrieve two large pumpkins from the gardens and bring them to their room. He said yes, even if he had no idea why he was doing it. After lugging the pumpkins back to the castle and to their room, he plopped them down on the ground.

“Is there a reason why you wanted me to get these?...” Keaton scratched the fur on top of his head giving a confused look.

“Keaton… you really have no idea what we’re gonna do with these?” Robin couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at what seemed so obvious.

Keaton frowned and his ears lowered a tad in annoyance. “No… So are ya gonna tell me or are ya just gonna keep laughing at me...” He folded his arms.

Robin’s smile faded once they saw Keaton frustrated with them. “Oh, I’m sorry, Keaton. I had forgotten that all of this Harvest Festival stuff must be new for you. That wasn’t nice of me to laugh.”

He sighed and unfolded his arms. “Whatever, it’s fine… I’m still trying to get used to all of this “festival” stuff you humans do… It’s hard to keep track, y’know?...”

Robin gave him a smile. “Don’t fret over it, Keaton. It may be a lot to get used to, but you should just enjoy it while it’s here. Besides, I think you’ll like this festival a lot.”

Keaton pointed his eyes back at them with his ears slightly perking up. “You do?... Well I guess a festival that involves pumpkins must be good, right?”

Robin’s smile grew a bit brighter as they tried to not laugh at the eagerness. “The pumpkins are only part of it. There’s still more to this festival to know about. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s just start working on these, shall we?” They handed Keaton a small, jagged knife.

Keaton stared at the knife all confused once again. “Hmmmm? You still haven’t told me what we’re doing with these…”

“We will be carving pumpkins to decorate our room. It’s part of the festival to decorate our own spaces.” Robin handed one of the pumpkins over to him.

Keaton looked at the pumpkin almost intimidated. “What the heck am I supposed to make it look like. I’m not exactly what I'd consider an artist.”

“Keaton you can make it look like anything you want. Most people make scary faces out of it, but it’s your pumpkin. You can do whatever you want with it.” Robin gave a warm smile to pump his spirits back up.

He stared at the pumpkin. Trying to think of something to make out of it. “Oh! I know! I can make a hole that looks like a bone!” His tail started to wagging swiftly back and forth. Excited by the idea he had come up with.

The corners of Robin’s mouth stretched side to side seeing his excitement. They thought the tail wagging was adorable. “That sounds great Keaton. But just remember you have to cut the top off to get the seeds out first.”

“Oh! Right! Hey… if it’s alright with you, can I have your seeds too? They’d make a great part of my collection. Don’t you think?”

“Uh… yeah of course. I don’t mind at all.” Luckily for Robin, Keaton stores his collection away from their room.

“Great! Thanks, Robin! You’re the best!” He started to cut away at the top of the pumpkin.

Robin’s cheeks grew pink. The gratitude and the excitement meant a lot to them. Even if it was over something as seemingly trivial as a pumpkin. The two of them spend some time working on carving their respective pumpkins. Robin was slow and steady in their approach and Keaton was just eagerly slicing away.

“So Keaton… I have something I’d like to ask...”

Keaton directs his attention away from his pumpkin and towards them. “Hmmm?... What is it, Robin?...”

“A big part of the Harvest Festival is finding a costume to dress up as. I just have no idea what to go as…”

Keaton crooked his eyebrow. “Really, you don’t have an idea? I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard that coming from you. Besides, don’t you have outfits from other festivals to go as?...”

Robin stopped their own carving. “Yes, I do have outfits from the Summer and Winter Festivals, but those are not the right outfits to wear for this kind of event. No… I need something new, but what?...” They looked around the room trying to pull an answer out of thin air. Keaton comes into their vision and their eyes creep down to his tail laying on the ground. They look back up to Keaton whose ears were perked up and his mouth was slightly open. Showing his fangs ever so slightly.

“I got it!” They said with absolute vigor.

Keaton’s eyes went wide open after hearing their sheer excitement. “You do? What?...”

“I’ll go as a wolf! I can’t believe I haven’t thought about this sooner! It’s great!”

Keaton tilted his head. “You… wanna go as a wolf?...”

Robin nodded their head. “Yes and get this Keaton. You’re gonna be the inspiration of my costume.” They gave him a bright smile.

“I-I am?...” His cheeks grew pink and his tail started to thump on the ground.

Robin stared down at the floor when they heard the thudding sound of Keaton’s tail. Their smile only grew bigger. “Keaton, I want to go to the festival with a fluffy tail like yours. I want fluffy ears like yours as well.”

“Fluffy!? Is that really what you’re getting out of me? Not tough, not strong, but… f-fluffy!?!” He huffed as he pouted and folded his arms in frustration.

Robin started to laugh. Even when he was angry he was cute. “Keaton, I don’t mean to sound demeaning. Of course you’re incredibly strong and tough. You are chief of the Wolfskin after all. Although, I just want you to know that for my costume, I want to show both the strong part and soft part of being a wolf. It is possible to be both, you know?”

Keaton rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks only grew pinker. “O-Okay… sorry if I got a little… touchy… You’re right. I guess it ain’t bad to be a strong, yet soft Wolfskin…” His face looked at the ground, but his eyes looked up at Robin and he gave a light smile.

Robin sat closer to him and patted his head. Though he was slightly embarrassed, he didn’t try to stop it and his tail happily kept wagging along.

“So, where exactly are you gonna find the stuff to make this costume of yours?”

“Well, for all the festivals here at Askr, you can request a special outfit to be tailor made. I’ve had them do my summer and winter attire, so I no doubt they’ll wow me again with their craftsmanship.”

“Alright, so… when will this costume be done?”

“I’ll head for them tomorrow. It is starting to get late after all. I’ll say that in a couple days everything will be ready for fitting. I’d ask you to come along, but I don’t picture you to be the fashion type.”

Keaton looked off for a moment. They were right. Fashion isn’t something that normally interests Keaton. After all his clothes are normally wrinkled and he doesn’t even button up all the way. Still, he was having a hard time turning it down. “I’d… actually kinda like to go…”

Robin looked at him with surprise. “Really? Well you certainly can if you want to. I just didn’t expect you to be that interested.”

“I-I’m not really… just… well… I’d like to see you in your costume right away…” He directed his eyes away as blushed once again.

Robin’s own cheeks began to have some pink on them. “Oh… I see… Well like I said, you are always welcome to come with me…”

Keaton slowly looked back at them and he nodded his head.

Robin gave a smile. “Alright, I will grab you when the time is ready for that. For now, let’s get back to the task at hand.” They grabbed their knife and started to carve at their pumpkin. A little more eager this time.

Keaton went back to his own pumpkin. He was excited to carve the bone shaped hole as well as take those pumpkin seeds back to his collection.

A few days have passed and Robin has been in contact with the tailors to create their costume for the Harvest Festival. Today was the day that they would be fitted for future alterations. It was almost noon and Keaton was sleeping in after a late night of finding more treasures for his collection. Robin goes to awaken the slumbering Wolfskin to depart for the tailors.

“Alright, sleepyhead. It’s time to go for that wolf costume.” They ruffled his fur as he layed in bed.

Keaton rolled over to face them slowly opening his eyes. He stretches his arms in the air and lets out a big, toothy yawn. His tail was ever so gently thumping on the side of the bed. “Alright… give me a little time to change…”

After a brief moment, Keaton had put on his normal black and white attire and the two headed off to the tailors. They arrive and they speak with a girl with dark blue hair and a ponytail.

“Hello, Robin. I’m glad you made it on time.” She put on a big smile.

“Greetings, Oboro. I can’t wait to see how everything turned out. I hope it wasn’t too much to ask.” 

“Of course it wasn’t. No outfit deserves nothing less than the best it can be. Believe me when I say you’ll be super excited how it came out. I loved working on it. It was adorable.”

Keaton lightly coughed in his glove. Not because he was sick, but because he didn’t like it being called cute.

Oboro looked over and hadn’t realized Keaton was standing there. “Oh, Hello, Keaton. I wasn’t expecting you to be here as well…”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Er… yeah, I just came along with Robin. That’s all…” He really wasn’t comfortable being in a place like this.

Oboro and Robin could feel the tension coming off of him and figured that it’d be best if they just ignored it.

“So, I’ll take you in the back and see how everything fits. Like I said. Nothing should be short of excellence when it comes to fashion.”

“Yes of course.” They looked over at Keaton and gave him a smile. “I’ll be back in a bit, just take a seat for a while.”

Keaton’s ears perked up and he directed his eyes away. “A-alright… can’t wait to see you…”

Robin’s cheeks went a little pink before they were whisked away in the back of the tailor shop for their fitting. Keaton went to sit and tried his best to remain patient. Some time passed and Keaton started to get anxious. It was exciting to see what they’d look like, but he was just hoping that he would end up liking it.

“Alright, Robin. You are all set to go.”

Keaton looked up to see Robin in their wolf costume. He saw the paw mitts, he saw the fake ears, and he saw the fluffy tail. He stood and walked over. He was speechless. He didn’t know what to say.

Robin gave him a nervous smile. “So… what do you think? Do you like it?…” All he did was stand there and Robin was starting to get nervous. However, they noticed his cheeks start to turn bright pink and his tail began to swiftly sway back and forth behind him.

“I-I… I love it…”

Robin couldn’t believe it. They were hoping for him to enjoy, but they never expected him to enjoy it this much. “Really… you do?...”

Keaton made a shy, little smile and he gently nodded his head.

Robin’s face was beaming with joy. “Thanks, Oboro. Looks like you’ve really outdone yourself this time.

Oboro smiled. “I’m always happy to help someone with fashion. The pleasure is all mine. Do you wish to go back into your regular clothes when you leave?”

Robin looked over at Keaton who was still quite the bashful mess. “I think I will go home like this if that is okay.”

“Of course. I’m always grateful for someone sporting my attire. With all of that said, you can be on your way.”

“Thank you, Oboro. Come on, Keaton. We should head back home.”

The three of them wave each other goodbye. Keaton’s being the most timid of the three. Him and Robin went on their way back to their room in the castle. It was quite silent between the two of them, but there was still a nice feeling. They arrive at their room.

“Hey, uh… Robin… I’ve got something to ask…”

Robin looks over at him with a smile. “Of course, ask away.”

“Um… I remember you saying the other day that I was inspiration for this costume… did you really mean that?...”

Robin’s eyes opened wide as they slowly directed them away. A small blush coming onto their face. “Yes, I meant it entirely. When I was talking with Oboro, we went over what would be the right materials to really give me that wolf look. I wanted to make sure I felt like a wolf, just like you…”

Keaton stood there for a moment until he slowly approached Robin and wrapped his arms around them. His tail was wagging and had Robin’s been real, it would have been wagging too.

“Heh, you are fluffy… do you really think I’m this fluffy?...”

Robin held onto him as well. “Yes I do… but I also want to show how strong you are… Do you think I achieved that…”

“Mmmhmmm… I do…” He nuzzled his fur on their head.

Robin smiled as they felt the tingle of Keaton’s fur on them, causing them to lightly laugh. “Good… that’s what I think you are, Keaton… Strong… yet soft…”

Keaton continued to hold them while he was smiling through the hug. “I can’t wait to go to the festival with you…”

“Neither can I, Keaton… neither can I…”

The two continue to hug it out. Robin’s pumpkin right beside them which had a hole in the shape of a paw print that was on Keaton’s beaststone. They wanted to carve something important to them and Keaton couldn’t be more special to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks to those who are reading this! I thought this would be fun what with the Wolf Robin alt coming out for Halloween. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. ^^


End file.
